1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary sprayer for an automatic dishwasher and particularly, to a rotary sprayer rotating and reverse rotating periodically so that the rotary sprayer sprays uniformly cleaning water over the whole surface of dishes and food containers to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of rotary sprayers for an automatic dishwasher which are well known in the prior art which are disposed under dish racks and spray pressured cleaning water upwardly. Such rotary sprayers cannot uniformly spray the cleaning water whole surface of dishes to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,362,645, 4,210,285, and 4,418,868 disclose such rotary sprayers for a dishwasher. Such rotary sprayers of the patents rotate only in one direction. Therefore, the pressured cleaning water are sprayed upwardly and obliquely toward the rear direction in respect of the rotation direction. Accordingly, it is difficult to perform a uniform spray of the cleaning water over the whole surface of the dishes and food containers in the dishwasher to be cleaned. Particularly, deep-drawn food containers such as cups and oriental style bowls cannot be effectively cleaned by such rotary sprayers.